Sonic Boom Episode 1 and 2: The boy from the portal pt1 and pt2
by teharrisonfox
Summary: When a mysterious boy from a portal appears Sonic & co were very suspicious when Eggman kidnaps the boy the rest of the gang had no choice but to save him & after doing that they learn that the boy is not what he seems & learns more about their past. Tails took his identity the hardest & Sonic & Shadow learn the inevitable truth & the creator of the chaos emeralds is revealed r&r!
1. The boy from the portal pt1

note I only know SB & i know very little about the Chaos emeralds & if I get some wrong forgive me, I am new to this, plus I will ave some goofs so forgive me, no one is perfect.

Introduction

Cold is the night, in a deep, dark woods, an dusty underground lab, that is filled with spiderwebs, and it was filled with giant computers that is 50 years old, in a hidden room, no bigger than a walk in closet, but is very long, lights were flashing furiously like a lion, as a a giant frame that looks if it had been polished every second,it is in a shape of a heptagon, with a giant hole in the middle, it is so big you can fit 3 whales in it and have room for 4 elephants, the hole was a portal and is sucking nearly everything in the room, a stern voice, a robot in a old speaker crackled "99% complete"

On the floor is a hooded figure , he is taller than a building, with tiny hands, black hair and purple eyes that shone even in the darkest room, he is skinny as a shrimp, he is dressed in a giant grey robe like what the grim reaper uses, the boy was around 14, carrying a giant rucksack that an explorer would envy, that is 2 times heaver than the boy, on his face is a smile so big that his face is murdering him, and he is holding a photo with him and 6 of his friends and one of his family members,

"100% complete" the voice cries, the boy had no time to think, he thought only this as he is sucked in as if he were shot out of a canon

"There is no turning back, I have waited 8 long years for this, I promised mom, before she died to protect him and my friends, and I never break a promise." then he passed out as he was thrown into a woods in the middle of the day.

* * *

Sonic and his friends is relaxing on the beach, Sonic is napping, Tails is building a sand castle , Knuckles is swimming, and Amy and Sticks are talking to each other, it is going to be an ordinary day without Eggman, then without warning a siren burst out, that made the gangs ears bleed,

Sonic jumped to his feet, in battle position, Amy took out her hammer, but before the rest can say or do anything, Tails sighed, pulling out what looks like a see through phone with a handle with it. The others calmed down realizing it is an alarm when Tails touched the glass.

"Sorry guys I really got to go! I have been examining this portal for a few mouths now and it is fully open now! Be back later, I really got to see this! I got my equipment in a camp near by!" He said this so fast, that none of his friends caught what he said, and in a flash, he was flying off. Sonic overwhelmed with curiosity denied to follow, and in a second he was already in the camp, but it was in ruins!

The trees seemed to have fallen down in a perfect circle around the woods, a lot of electronics are thrown all over the place, the tent, and sleeping bag is ripped to shreds, and in the middle of it all lying face first on the ground was a boy, in an over sized grey robe, with the hood taken off, reveling hair that never saw a comb and is dark as coal, skin that is white as snow, when Sonic flipped him over, he found he was unconscious, he looked around Tails age

When Sonic approached him slowly, being careful if he is dangerous, then Tails hovered over him, gobsmacked at the destruction,

"I don't believe it, all of this goes off the chart! Who is this boy?" He cries in joy and fear, "I really want to talk to him and all that!"

"Of course I got this," Says Sonic, still with a billion questions in his head, Tails had a trillion questions in his head though as the carefully lifted the boy, with his robe, and carried him if he is a new born baby.

Little did they know Eggman was watching by one of his robots, he began to think, "I think that boy has knowledge so good he built a complex portal that I suffer to build! I must get him and Sonic and his friends are DOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Cried Eggman when the final D left his voice, Orbot and Cubot, had dropped his super duper computer monitor on his foot "If you keep on doing that I will flame you!"

Later...

The boy is passed out on the couch, Sonic also found his rucksack and carried it too, 'It weighs a ton! What has got in there a plane?!' he thinks, his arm feels if it were going to fall off, but to show manners he did not look in.

Amy, Sticks, Tails and Knuckles were surrounding him, with utter confusion,

"Well, to wait when he gets up I think we can play this new card game I got!" Cried Amy, trying to think positive.

"Why not?" The others said, knowing it will take hours for him to get up. They went to the dinning table and Amy took out a new deck of cards that had a person with a clock in his head.

The card game name is 'I used to remember...'

"The game is simple, you read a card to your friends, and try to remember an event that happens in your past, and if they get a thing wrong that is noticed by another player who knows the wrong fact the person who notices it wins a point depending how big it is, and if there is nothing wrong or other reasons the reader gets 2 points, the person with the most points win!" Said Amy with enthusiasm of a child in a candy store, she threw each player 5 cards,

"The youngest goes first, that is you Tails, you draw out one card, read it, and we go anti clockwise!"

Tails drew his up, and read

 _Name some thing that happen 9 years ago when you were very happy (if you are 9 or below pass it and pick up a new one)_

Tails looked goofed up, he had been on this island for 14 years which was his entire life, but he must know something that happens to him when he was 5, he was the 2nd one in the room with the best memory (1st Sonic) he can go back as far as 8 years, when he first met Sonic, Amy, Sticks and Knuckles.

"uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I pass..." Tails said in the most confused voice

Sonic drew a card and read

 _What are your parents like when you were 11?_

Sonic is now at the same state as Tails were, he cant remember anything about them at all, Sonic concentrated really hard but he got nothing, he cant go back further that 8 years,

It is the same what happens to Amy with ' _What was 1st grade like for you'_ When she can go back as 2 grade, Sticks cant recall ' _What was your favorite thing to do when you were 7,'_ when she can go back when she was 8, and Knuckles got ' _What did you hate most of all when you were 6?'_ and he can't recall a thing!

But they all realized the same thing, their earliest memory, is when they first met, all of them!

 _They met in the woods, when Sonic was 12, Tails 6, Amy 7, Sticks 8 and Knuckles, 9. The very same place where the boy was found, they all found something called a 'Chaos emerald' and ever since they have been finding them everywhere on Bygone Island and other places, now they assume they found all of them, and lock it up in a safe in their basement and when it glows, Tails's gadget in there sends a alert to them._

"Hey where did he go!?" Cried Amy, as she looked at the couch to see that the boy had vanished, with his bag, and the door open wide up!

Sonic ran to the window to see him on some kind of hover craft that looked a lot like what Swiftey the shrew uses, and saw he is heading full speed towards the town!

"He might be a threat!" Cried Sonic "We have to see if he is up to no good!"

Soon they are looking full search for the boy around the town, looking in each nook and carny in view, after what seemed like all eternity, Tails and Sonic found him already eaten at 'Meh Burger', he is sitting in a round table on the far left corner, that is inhabited only by him. He is without his robe, he was wearing orange trousers and a yellow t shirt that fit him perfectly, but they never saw a washing machine, and he had a traumatized look on his face, Sonic ran up to him, and he immediately took notice, and his expression changed to a hidden smile.

"Who are you?!" Sonic blurted out, in a demanding tone.

"I am Mike," he spoke camley, each word he said, his accent seemed to change from each word he said "take a seat Sonic the hedgehog, I know you very well, same for you Tails, his sidekick" He spoke in a weird voice, his accent seem to change at each word he said.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked who is really confused, if he is in a maze with no exit.

"I know everything," The boy said, he began to list some missions Sonic did so well it is as if he had scripted this "I know about your missions and what you did, like when Eggman made those 'evil cookies' or when you gave the worst advice to Tails here about Zooey and love or the time when you did better than 'Justin Beaver' I found that hilarious, or the time when you switched brains with 'Eggman' or when you went against..."

"I get it Mike Physic, but why the Portal?" Asked Tails he was about to ask a million questions when Mike raised a hand that stunk of hand antiserum,

"All will be awnserd when the others get here or if I see them, I had to escape this 'Lightning bolt Society, I think it is a cult of some sort and they mistaken me for their high leader! I know all the times when you delt with them, and I was perplexed when Tails almost got in, Plus I had to go back to get my bag, if a certain some one has it...No one in Nomans island is safe, nor is the world, or the universe, all of the infinite ones"

But just when Mike said this, he was immediately thrown into the air in a flash, so fast that a scream never left his mouth! Sonic and Tails had time to see one of Eggman's robots, that looked like a mix between a frying pan and a jet plane, that sucked up Mike and his rucksack! and it flew off to his lair!

"OH no!" Cried Sonic and Tails

"OH NO!" Cried Dave, looking at Mikes's lunch tray that was put aside, "He won a free meal for a year, by getting a cup with the number 45, by peeling off the sticker! He is the grand winner!"

Sonic and Tails immediately searched for the others, and they all caught up, and Sonic blurts out what had happens to Mike, and all of them are shocked!

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!?" Amy cries, "Eggman has technology that is more advanced than Tails can build! no offence,"

Then Sonic noticed that Mike had slipped something into his pocket, he takes it out and smiles, "Now we can communicate with him with this 'smartphone'" Sonic said, holding a black 'Orange' phone 6,

at the same time in Eggman's lair

"Who are you kid?!" Demand Eggman, when Mike just finished sending a text on his smart watch, he knew he was going to get captured no matter what, he is in the main hall, in a cage that is light as a feather, but big to put 14 men in it, recently, he thinks that putting a giant skylight on the roof will make his planning more exciting, and it is towering above them,

"My name is Mike, and I know who you are, Eggman, I know everything about you, who you were, your past, your failed plans, your..."

"I GET IT!" cried Eggman, he takes out what looks like a remote control for a TV, "What does this do?" he demanded, he had looked in his bag and their are so many gadgets he wanted to use, but the remote control takes the cake "If you don't say it, I will relice the decimatorbot!"

"Okay," Mike said, in 1/2 fake fear and 1/2 sarcasm, he took out from his pocket what looks like a zippo, put his shrimpy left arm out of the bars and light it up, flames, immanently bloomed out like a flame thrower, it went on for 2 seconds when the sprinklers went off! it almost floods Eggman's lair,

"Point the remote to the water and hit pause." Mike said calmly

Eggman struggling to swim in the 2 yard deep pool he hit pause, then all of the water droplets seem to float in mid air, curiosity got the better of him and hit rewind, then in a flash all the water seemed to get sucked back into the sprinklers and when there is no water left in sight he hit stop, then play.

Mike looked at him, with 'I told you so eyes' Eggman gave a long maniac lauth, "NOW I CAN FINALLY DEFEAT SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS! BY REWINDING THEM BACK!"

"I have herd of be kind rewind but this is stupid." said Mike, but he is 1 step ahead of Eggman,

Sonic and Amy, had managed to break into Eggman's lair, is now observing what Mike is doing, he is telling Eggman what his gadgets do! The lair is wreaked up, but Eggman just used a remote and if my magic it got fixed up.

"NOW I CAN FINALLY DEFEAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" he cried

that is when the vent broke apart! and Sonic and Amy instantly fell into Eggman's lair, and the landed on the ground so hard they nearly broke their bones, the Eggman laughed manically.

"I got you now SONIC!" he cried pointing the remote at Sonic and Amy with keen hands, Sonic and Amy had no time to react on what happens next, but the most oddest thing happen

he pressed the rewind button on both Sonic and Amy but then, he screamed as the remote turned 180 degrees to him and a giant beam zapped him!

Then nothing was left but a large pile of clothes and a sleeping toddler, totally passed out, Mike signaled to Sonic and Amy to come, Amy took out her hammer to get him out but Mike grabbed it, handing it back to her saying

"No! I got a better idea and Eggman will be back to his real age in 2 minutes so hop on top of the cage!"

Sonic and Amy unanimously did so and in a flash they saw Tails in his plane above them through the sky light, he got a special message from Mike to do it, but he had no idea what. Mike hit a button on his smart watch and, in a flash, what looked like a grappling hook, shot out from the watch, through the cage roof and the sky light hitting the middle of Tails's Plane, and in a flash they got shot out of the lair like a cannonball, and soon they were flying away, Tails of course noticed and before he can say anything Mike said "I got a parachute, then he hit another button on his watch, he managed to stay on the floor, without screaming in pain from his arm, then the arm shot back in and got replaced with a giant parachute and in a few moments they landed perfectly on the beach.

Sticks and Knuckles got a small important task, they went into Eggman's lair and hit all the red buttons and once doing so they ran out for their life!

When Eggman woke up, no longer a toddler he heard all of Mikes machines beeping and crying out "We will self destruct in 5...4...3...2...1"

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"I hate them!" he cried, in a rurind Lair that had torn off the entire top floor and roofand turned it into ash. Orbot and Cubot got out from a trap door from the floor, "We were in the basement sir, you said you had a secret meeting so we stayed out! Boy were we lucky, we dont have a scatch on us!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

that night Mike was in Sonic's house with the others, all of them bombarding him with questions, but Mike was quiet as a mouse.

"Okay, use this and it will get the big one out of the way" said Mike, he now wore glasses that was as thick as cardboard, he said he lost his contacts in the lair.

he hands over Sonic a device that looked like oversize night vision googles he seem to have taken it out from thin air, Sonic puts them on and gasps, now he is being surrouned by people he never knew, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles were sitting opposite them, but now in Sicks place, was a little girl that is entirely green, green hair that never saw a comb, green eyes and pale skin, and looks fit as a fiddle, and wears greenhouse workers clothes that never seen a washing machine.

In Amy's place was a girl with pink, spiky hair, shiny blue eyes and skin that never saw sun tan lotion and is fat as a cello, she wears a grey school uniform that has no dust on it.

In Knuckles's place was a boy, with red hair, that is perfectly combed, matching clothes, eyes that is covered up with glasses that is fogged up, lightly dark skin and he looks like he lives in a library.

"This can look into your past self" Mike said,

Sonic looked at a mirror behind him, and saw a weak, plump boy, with messy blond hair, skin that is a light tan, blue eyes and casual clothes. Sonic was too fased to say anything

"It does not work on me, I don't have one" Said Mike when he turned to wear Mike was sitting next to him, and next to him was wear Tails sat but when Tails looked at Sonic, Sonic gasped so big that his lungs nearly popped! Thousands of questions exploded into his head as he realized the unthinkable, Past Tails looked a LOT like Mike! Every single bit, every inch looked a lot like Mike!

'No! it cant be it cant! it is impossible!? HOW!?' he thought to himself

Mike seemed to have read Sonic's mind as he gasped in shock,

"Yes it is true, Tails is my twin brother."

Everyone in the room is now in the same state as Sonic, they all got up in shock, they cant say a word at all, then Tails fainted, and the rest did the same. (except for Mike)

"Now for the hardest part" Said Mike.

TO BE CONTINUED...

IN NEXT CHAPTER...


	2. The boy from the portal pt2

Then a loud banging from the door made Mike jump out from his skin. He walked steadily to the door and opened it, and gave a humongous grin to who was there,

"LONG TIME NO SEE!" Mike cried to the 2 people there, one was not so pleased to be where they are right now, "I hope you understand why I got you here" Mike said,

"No I don't" Said Zooey in a confused manner

"Why...did...you...bring me here? You said you can solve why we cant go past remembering events 8 years." Said Shadow in a furious tone.

Just then Sonic and the others woke up from fainting and were very confused why Zooey and especially Shadow

"Why are they here?" Asked Sonic in a small panicked voice, the goggles hanging on his neck, as Tails gave a meek wave to Zooey and she did the same

"Look in them and see that you are not alone about the twin thing." Mike said sadly

Sonic did so and was mortified at what he saw!

Shadow looked a lot like human him, while Zooey looked almost like human Sticks except for purple eyes and yellow hair, and Sonic knew Zooey and Sticks were different ages, but now he realized the inevitable truth, SHADOW IS HIS TWIN BROTHER!

20 minutes later...

After giving all 7 guests the googles Mike began to speak, "I got more news for you," he said grinning, "You know the 'Chaos emeralds...well...uh...I made them!...ha...ha..."

Everyone in the room had their jaw on the floor in shock,

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" They all said, they were in so much shock they cant barley speak.

"PROVE IT!" Cried a skeptical Sticks

Mike sighed if he had made this peach a billion times and said "My children, My creations, I COME HERE NOW!"

Just as he said this, the safe came flying in if it were shot out of a cannon! and flew up and hovered in front of Mike "Go back!" then with that the safe flew back into the basement, as slow as a snail.

The whole gang looked at Mike the way a chemist would if examining a new chemical.

"I think ,I really got to tell you what happend 8 years ago, and when I finish, you will understand."

 _MIKE'S POV_

8 years ago...

I was 6 years old when all of this happend, we were both born to be geniuses, but my twin brother, Miles, is way better than me. He is more successful than me! When we went into the 1st grade. My brother when through primary school in a month, graduated high school 1 and a 1/2 months later and became the youngest person to graduate Oxford , BEFORE DECEMBER! I am almost as smart as him but I am sensitive on it.

* * *

 _"Wait I got a degree when I was 6!?" Tails cried_

 _I nodded, "yes, and...it was because of me that you are here..." I said this below a whisper, in a depressed tone_

 _"What?" Said Zooey_

 _I put my hand into my bottomless pocket and took out a megaphone and screamed_

 _"IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT YOU ARE HERE AND HAVE THESE POWERS!"_

 _"I don't have any" Zooey said_

 _"I know, you got the weakest chaos emerald that gave you very tiny powers, but you have not unlocked it yet."_

 _"So you built the portal out of envy?" Said Sticks_

 _"No..." I said, "Miles did, and now that all of my friends are no longer themselves! AND I lost my family, you are all I got left, and a fight happens...and...I lost everything...I love...and now...I got you back...!" the i burst into tears, I wanted to do it for a long time, Amy ran up and patted me on the back saying_

 _"There, there, you got this, just tell us how all of this happend, and what were our 'real' names?"_

 _I sobbed and said meekly "Ok, but let me continue and I will stop when I introduce someone and say who they are and who they became."_

 _..._

I forgot to mention that our dad died before we were born, we lived in the UK, until my mom got a job in LA, and we moved there when we were 2. It was there when both of us got our hands on 'brain soup'

 _"What is 'brain soup'?" asked Knuckles_

 _"I will tell you"_

 _..._

But one day when Miles and I were 3, we were playing in the garden when we got kidnapped by aliens, I can't remember what they looked like but, long story short, they tested us on 'Brain soup' and alien weapon that makes all life forms extremely cleaver, they did test it on us but we were both smart enough to make them think it did not work when in fact it did.

They dropped us back home, but I was more sensitive on my IQ, I tried to hide it because I dont want mass attention, while you Miles was not and made friends with Antony here, in the library.

...

 _"That was you Knuckles" I said "and how did you change"_

 _"What was he doing in the library?" Asked Sticks "He is not the kind of person"_

 _"Knuckles was 6 at the time and he is a book worm and Miles became very good friends."_

 _"Wha?" said Knuckles, he was playing with blocks and he did not seem to even know I existed._

 _..._

When Miles left to Oxford, Mom sent me to a group in the middle school so we can discus issues about us, that is when I met the rest of you.

There was a girl who is always mocked at because she is a conspiracy nut, that is you Sticks or should I say Vera?

A Boy who want to be good at sports but has a bone problem, that is you Sonic or should I say Thomas?

His twin who wants to make everyone optimistic, that is you Shadow or should I sat Cormack?

A girl who cant find anyone who likes her, that is you Zooey, or should I say, Fiona?

and a girl who want to control her anger, that is you Amy or should I say May?

and you too were there Knuckles who wants to handle being a nerd.

Well it also turns out all of you had a dead mother or father, and they all became good friends,

* * *

 _"Uh..." said Amy "How does this relate to how we got here?"_

 _"Let me continue..."_

* * *

I had deiced at the time to think of something that will out do my brother, that was when I came up with the chaos emeralds. I have built many thing in the past, one of whom you may have, yes, I built 'the tornado'! for a graduation gift.

...

 _"No wonder I never recalled building it." Tails said._

 _"Let me finish." I said in a thick tone._

...

"Alright I founded this program so I think we should really learn to go well together eh?" Said Cormack, he sounds like he never been upset or angry in his life

...

 _"Was that really me?" Said Shadow , he is sitting on the floor with Zooey and he is a little shocked about his old self, no he is perplexed by it_

 _"Yes apparently the Chaos emeralds plus the portal changed everything I knew" I said, I am thinking back all those 8 years of hard work trying to find which world they were in and yet this is what I GET!? THEY DON'T THANK ME!? I turned down this thought because they do not know what I had to do all these 8 years until I tell them what happens._

 _..._

We were in the middle school auditorium that only had a handful of people there, there was chairs to fill up an Olympic stadium amount of people, and a tacky stage that seemed to be built by a sloth. We were on the stage, on a table that was immaculate, and we were on chairs that can break any moment.

"Lets all talk about our problems? Hmmmm?" Cormack said still in a gleeful tone "How about you bro?"

"Do not call me that..." Said Thomas, he sounded the opposite of Cormack he said it very meekly "I wish I can do sports yet, I have a rare bone problem on my right leg and it really hurts when I run or do any sport at all" I can tell because he was confined to a wheel chair

...

 _"Wait, that was me?!" said Sonic confused "How did I become very fast though?"_

 _"Miles here fixed it and gave you and Cormack super shoes..." I said grouchily, "I will get to that soon though."_

 _..._

"I do wish I can control my anger" Said a little girl called May and I can sense her anger

"I wish people will know why I live in my treehouse" claimed Vera

"I am unappreciated all the time" said Fiona meekley

 **A/N yes Zooey's alies is Fiona, but one of the main reasons Mike went to varius Sonic worlds is due to her, to find the good Fiona rather than the bad one**

"I get bullied because I am a nerd" said Antony

I said "I envy my twin brother"

"Why?" asked Cormack

"He already graduated Oxford."

"Wait, you mean my study pal Miles? You are his brother? Where is he now!?" Asked Antony enthusiastically

"In Iceland working on a secret project" I said

...

a few days later I already made the chaos emeralds and I gave them a special power, I don't want to go through the long posses on how but, each one turns you into an anthropomorphic animal and gives you a special power but one of whom I did not give a power, you know which one.

what they include is 3 hedgehogs, 1 kitsune, 1 fox, 1 badger and 1 Echidna. I don't need to tell you what the powers are, because you know them.

it was a Thursday when I finished and I called Miles by phone to tell him, what I have done. As far as I know he is working in a secret lab near Eyjafjallajökull, but when I told him about it he said this!

"That is wonderful! I am working on a portal that can take you to other universes and create other universes when it is on and when a person gets in and a split universe is made it makes multiple, and have a high chance on changing minor to major things on to that person!"

When he just said that I just flipped out! WHY IS HE ALWAYS OUT DOES ME! IS IS BECAUSE HE GOT TWICE AS MUCH BRAIN SOUP AS ME!?

...

 _"Calm down please," said Zooey_

 _"Ok, I..." I tried to apologies but there was something I wanted to show them that I cant wait to tell them, not by excitement but because of fear._

 _I took out a box, made of wood, that had cryptic patterns all over it and is chained up, and is moving up and down violent. I still had nightmares of that experience._

 _"In here is a demon, I want to tell you this now because it is hard when it is in your pocket, and I want to tell you how powerful the portal can be."_

 _"What...kind of demon?" Asked Sonic._

 _I trembled in fear, "Before I continue I want to say only this, about this box. Be afraid, be very afraid"_

 _"Huh?" they all said_

 _"Opening this, is like oping up all hell and I had no fun getting that demon out of psychotic Sonic, who killed nearley everyone, or another version of everyone for some of you, as well as your enemy's"_

 _That was when all of them were paralyzed in fear, but I had to continue._

 _"All will be explained. in a few minutes."_

 _..._

I was immediately bothered by this. So I made 2 more special gems, the switch sapphire and the life diamond. You may have found one of them. I put them in a cart that looks like a mix between a trolley with a museum display set

...

 _"You really made that made switching meteorite?" cried Sonic_

 _"Yes, and the life diamond helps a lot with pyco you,"_

 _"What does it do?" Asked Sticks_

 _"It can bring the dead back to life, and can suck out demons, when using a special light, I used it several times. Twice I got attacked by a certain 3 'Mobians' at the same time, one hedgehog, a human and a plant girl when I brought them back to life...and they remembered what I did and they were not amused, once in the SonXtv (Sonic X TV show) and the other wich is the same story but in their counterpart SonXCom (Soinc X comic),"_

 **a/n yes, Mike managed to bring Shadow, Maria and Cosmo back to life in the 'X' verce, but it had been 2 years and they were not happy at Mike, because their past memories had been restored, along with their 'new' ones, and I will explain about them on my upcoming Fanfic, (Mike lied to them, there were 6 more people there that day)**

 _..._

I did attend the meetings and we talked about our issues and how to solve them, and we ran away whenever Cormack tried to make a finishing song, it is worse than Stick's laudably,

but our parents became very good friends, but then came that faithful day...

 _I had made this speech many times, and I cried a bit as I continued_

Our parents went out on Mr. Owen James Marston's Car, that is your father Knuckles. There was an explosion in the car and all of them were very injured. They...did...die...and...my mom was last to die and she knew that...the rest of you had no living relatives left and...she said that she made them live with Miles...and for me personally to take care of all of you...and

* * *

 _That was when I burst into tears so hard that nearly I drowned in them_

 _Everyone_ _began to hug me or pat me in the back, even Shadow._

 _"Thank you..."_

* * *

As soon as I knew it I was in Miles's secret lab. It was buried deep underground near Eyjafjallajökull,

"I am very sorry about your parent's death." said Miles, he claimed a while ago that his lab can survive mass destruction. we were in our rooms which had pods as beds and our rooms and we were standing around, in the room which seemed to stretch for kilometers

"So that is why I made each of you 2 gifts." he sounded very depressed, but put a fake smile.

He first went to Thomas and put a cloth that looked like an electric blanket, he put it on his leg for 30 seconds when he removed it.

"How do you feel?" he asked

Thomas got up like magic and walked! he had a massive smile and we all clapped, "and this as well." said Miles handing over what looked like sport shoes.

he put them on in a flash, and he ran all the way to the other side of the room before I can see him get up!

he handed a second pair to Cormack, and before I knew it they were racing around the lab.

"I will give him his bike later." Miles said,

* * *

 _"So is that how we got our super speed?" said Sonic and Shadow at the same time._

 _"yes and no" I said._

* * *

You even had a machine that made water into food, I forgot to mention that Miles also had his professor helping him out, you even gave him the brain soup that you manage to steal, I did not know until you told me, (you even had 1/2 a liter of it as well, I later took another 1/2 more, which was the last remaining one ) and he made more of it! I had 1/2 a liter, you had 1 and a 1/2 liters and he had 2 liters! His name is Dr. Ellio, and I think you may know who he is.

...

 _"NO! YOU GOT TO BE JOKING! IT CANT BE...!" they all said at the same time but it is_

 _"Yes. That was Eggman. He got zapped by the opposite ray"_

 _..._

I can go on forever on what happend before 'the incident' but to list some, you had supercomputers and old ones as well in that lair, but you admitted that Dr. Ellio, had helps you a lot. He is very nice and can help you in all times, but then a few days later, I grew very jealous on what you were working on, especially the portal. Then came, that faithful day...

you were showing the portal that was starting up, and we were all tied to the wall with ropes, I was there at the time, I wanted to show them how hard I worked on the 'Chaos Emeralds', however I do admit that I used grey magic on them.

...

 _"You WHAT!?" cried Sticks_

 _"Don't interrupt me!" I yelled_

 _..._

"This portal will take that dummy to another world" cried Miles

"REALLY!?" the others cried

I did not say anything, I meekly said "Between me and him," I said, taking out the chaos emerald case, as well as the opposite ray and the memory erasing ray, (which I helot you to build) "I can be the smart one as well."

"Between him and me, grammar" Miles said

That was when I snapped! I threw the case to Miles as I ran to the door to get away at the same time. Then, everything happend very quickly,I untied myself, I burst out of the door that weighed a ton and into a hallway with nothing but computers in sight, and a giant window that looked into the portal, and a desk with a giant bord with tons of levers and switches.

The display case shattered into smithereens, broken glass served the ropes, and the chaos emeralds each one flew towards you as if it were your target and effected you all! It was like lightning had spewed out of it and hitted your forehead, and slowly effected you! The cart wheels seemed to have survived and somehow pulled the memory erasing ray gun that hit all of you, the memory erasing hit 8 of you including Eggman, a second door which lead to your hanger flew open and out came Eggman's hovercraft that his past self built, (as well as the Tornado,) and at the same time the hovercraft somehow pulled the trigger of the opposite ray and he became the one you know today, and it may have hit you Shadow and possibley Knuckles and when that happend you were all sucked in! I wanted to stop it, but when I pulled a lever, that i thought stopped it it asked for a number, which i thought was the password, I forgotten it, but I made thousands of versions of you. I was grief stricken of it. I worked hard for the next 8 years to get here, after meeting many versions of you.

...

 _"Then explain this demon." Said Sonic_

 _"I am getting there"_

 _..._

For some reason, there was a return pass, that can make you go back to my world when you are in another, that if you have it it sends you back in 48 hours when the portal was 100% open, but strangely it takes 2 mouths for it to reach 100%, and needs manning 24/7

I had worked hard meeting many persons of you, and did I forget to mention that when I come back the portal makes another way to go back there, and back into the universe that you were previously in? For instance I can go to the mirror dimension you and come back here whenever I want to, I don't understand it either.

6 years ago I went to another world...I shuddered just thinking what he had done. You were possessed by a demon Sonic, I have just stopped him by using the life diamond, he was about to kill Cream, (one of the versions of Zooey) and Rodge, I think another version of Sticks, I used a laser that removed the demon and that box appeared out of nowhere and locked him in. That demon wants the emeralds, and I brought Tails, Knuckles and Eggman back to life.

Well each world I went to each one of you changed in one way or another, but 3 of you are always the same Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

For some reason, you Zooey were the one that changes nearly all the time. I nearly got here 2 mouths ago but I got to the mirror dimension, and I think you may have met one of them!

Also, the switching sapphire, I don't want to talk how it got here, and Amy and Sticks if you want to know how you got your hammer and your boomerang, it came with the emerald.

I began to think to myself "No, they must not know about this, I have told them a big lie, about the EXE's, but I dont want them to know, on what I have done...But i know they will sooner or later will find out...I will highly doupt it."

* * *

"So, that is how we came to be?" Said Everyone in the room, I nodded,

"Oh yes I forgot" I said, I took out a Chrystal ball and handed it to Zooey, "Your power is looking into the future, you will soon find out how to read it."

Zooey nodded, and put it in her bag, without saying a word

"I just want to see you one more time..." I said as I looked to my ticket back, it more looked like a police stun gun with a TV on it, it is a security camera in there. But when I looked in, I felt if all my bones in my body has been removed as I realsied something terrible.

I screamed so loud that all the birds seem to fly to the island on the other side of the world in horror.

"What happend?" asked Knuckles

I showed them the ticket, on the TV screen the portal was in ruins, smashed up, and wreaked, worst of all there was a fire that seem to melt the lab.

"I AM TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!" I screamed "AND I CAN'T AGE BECAUSE I CAN ONLY AGE IN THAT WORLD!"

I burst into a flood of tears.

later...

I managed to calm down and accepted my fate. I went on the beach and took out what looks like an over sized thumbtack, that had a blunt end, but this was made by Dr. Ellio, and that was really a portable condo, when I shoved it down to the sand, and in a flash, it increased in size and width until it looked more like 'the space needle' in Seattle, and there was a glass lift, I got in, and it rose up, slow as a snail, took me up to the top, I was too exhausted to notice all the luxury goods there, I just jumped onto the bed and I was asleep before I hit the bed.

a fortnight later...

Amy was in Mike's lift to see how he was going, he had to explain to the entire village what happend and she saw him often usually carrying that demon box, he claims that if he leaves it alone it gets more violent.

When she got in to his luxury home, with evrey expensive thing imaginable, (but nothing with fur, since Mike is a vegan), and went full search for Mike.

"Mike? Are you here?" Amy asked, she soon found him in the lavatory, and was sobbing on the sink counter, wearing that grey robe.

"What is wrong?" Amy asks, as she slowly ran up to him. Mike lifted his head and he seemed normal, until Amy saw something on his neck that stole her breath.

"What!? Is...that!?" she was pointing to it so hard that she felt her skin was going to rip up.

"Yes...it is..." Mike said, he was completely defeated.

"How!?"

"Well, now I am trapped here and Tail's is my twin causing a surge on my DNA, 2 weeks being here started it up and I am..."

"It cant be!"

Amy was pointing a a small patch of fur.

"I am becoming another version of my brother, I will be fully done in 2 months."

The end?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
